


Fourteen Reasons of Why I Never Belonged To You

by Elyana



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyana/pseuds/Elyana
Summary: A sonnet from Taire.





	

You despise my cynicality, and I  
Look upon your ideals with mockery  
You belong to France, this I cannot deny  
A strange thing, our camaraderie

Frowning whenever I pick up the bottle  
Your serious face is the most amusing  
Preaching ceaselessly the ideals of Rousseau  
Promises of a future that you bring

‘Taire, You are ugly, uncouth and undignified’  
Your bitter derision is music to me  
Yet I still look at you with awe and pride  
The one with the lights; I can never be

My only ideal, my inspiration, my Chief  
You see, my Apollo, I too can believe.


End file.
